I Miss You
by someonestolemycookies
Summary: Logan realizes how much he misses a certain someone... Elsewhere, she's missing him too... DxL forever! Finally COMPLETED! weeeeeee!
1. Chapter 1

**I Miss Her So Much**

**A/n: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

Logan sat there looking out the window of his dorm. Two years had passed since Dana had left PCA. Funnily enough, it took him two years to realize that he loved her. Yes, that's right. He, Logan Reese, was in love with Dana "Danger Cruz". Looking back he saw that he always felt something for her but he chose to ignore it… the song on his iPod changed. It was a song by Avril Lavigne:

**I always needed time on my own**

**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**

**And the bed where you lie**

**is made up on your side**

It's true, he even went to their favorite haunts sometimes. He and Dana had hung out a lot away from the prying eyes of their roommates. He was the first to find out about her moving to France.

**When you walk away**

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

"_What? Are you serious?" he said, tumbling down from the tree he was napping in._

"_No duh!" Dana said rolling her eyes at him. "Why would I joke about something like that?!"_

"_I don't believe it!" he said more to himself than to anyone else. "You can't leave!"_

"_Logan, give me one good reason why I should stay." She said with a challenge in her voice._

_He looked into her eyes and saw something he never saw there before, it was hope._

_He smirked and said, "Well for one thing, we haven't finished our make-out session yet!" _

_She looked at him with disgust and said, "Logan, you are such a jerk!"_

"_What did I do?" he said, surprised at her sudden outburst._

"_You don't have a clue, do you?" she whispered, with that said she turned abruptly and left him standing there as the rain started to pour._

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**And make it OK**

**I miss you**

Yeah, he did miss her… he tried to talk to her after that but she didn't seem too reluctant to be alone with him. She seemed to feel as if she had said too much.

**I've never felt this way before**

**Everything that I do**

**Reminds me of you**

**And the clothes you left**

**they lie on my floor**

**And they smell just like you**

**I love the things that you do**

He walked out of the dorm in the pouring rain despite the calls of his roommates and his so-called girlfriend. He needed to go there; he needed to remember more, to relive the moment. It was like something beyond his control was pulling him towards that spot. He walked, as if in a drunken stupor to that tree just outside of the PCA campus.

**When you walk away**

**I count the steps that you take**

**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**And when you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**And make it OK**

**I miss you**

**We were made for each other**

**Out here forever**

**I know we were**

**Yeah Yeah**

Dana and Logan were made for each other. They just seemed to fit. Logan remembered the day he caught Dana, or rather Dana fell on Logan.

_He lay down on the ground underneath the shade of the lone tree just outside of the PCA grounds._

_It seemed like a nice place to doze off… so quiet and peaceful when suddenly…_

"_Ah!"_

_Before Logan knew what was happening, Dan's head was on Logan's chest._

_Their eyes locked for a second, but to them it felt like an eternity. But being who he was, Logan just had to spoil the moment._

_He smirked sexily and said in a very low voice: "Well, isn't this a compromising situation?"_

"_Logan, you jerk!" Dana yelled before pushing him, hard. _

**All I ever wanted was for you to know**

**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**

**I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me**

**Yeah**

The last days she spent at PCA were spent with a cat and mouse chase between the two of them. Every time he tried to get her to talk to him she would hide behind Zoey and Nicole. He never got to tell her…

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear will always get me through the day**

**And make it OK**

**I miss you**

**TBC**

**A\n: Did you like it? It's my first ever Zoey 101 fic… ) There's gonna be a part two! But you'll have to wait! Mwahahahahaha! Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**She Could Be**

Logan remembered how Dana was so down with anything… She wasn't just another girly-girl. She wasn't afraid to get down and dirty.

Before he knew it he had started writing another song, about her.

**She comes inside,**

**been playing football**

**with the guys,**

**She's all highfives**

**And dirty footprints on the floor**

**Next thing I know**

**she's hanging out**

**She's got her dress and**

**high heels on and we're alone**

**I couldn't ask for nothing more**

**I LOVE the way**

**a simple smile reveals it all**

**She calls my name.**

She was so perfect. She was everything he ever wanted in a girl.

**She could be all I'm**

**ever gonna need**

**She's like a beauty queen**

**In just her t-shirt and her jeans**

**She could be just the one**

**I've waited for**

**Could be a perfect score and more**

**(yeah) she could be,**

**she could be, she**

**could be**

As he put on a mix he thinks of how she was always ready to break a couple of rules just for kicks. Like when they decided to sneak out to a nearby beach club.

**Its Friday night and her friends**

**are home by nine**

**We hit the show,**

**Tip the bouncer**

**Skip the line**

**Next thing I know,**

**We're out the door**

**And now she's dancing in the rain**

**A fragile flame**

**Under the pale blue colored light**

**Ohhh. . I love the way**

**This girl is not afraid to fall**

**She calls my name.**

**She's calling out to me**

Before he knew what was happening she had stripped of her dress and sandals and started walking towards the shore. She looked back at him and said in a cute yet seductive voice, "Join me?"

He smirked at her and removed his shirt.

They woke up the next day with colds seeing as they didn't have time to change before their dorm advisors checked on them. They grinned at each other in between sneezes.

**She could be all I'm**

**ever gonna need**

**She's like a beauty queen**

**In just her t-shirt and her jeans**

**She could be just the one**

**I've waited for**

**Could be a perfect score and more**

**(yeah) she could be,**

**she could be, she**

**could be**

she was so different from the other girls… He felt as if the whole world could revolve around just her.

**The one in a hundred million**

**A secret the words been keeping**

**The music that keeps repeating**

**keeps repeating**

**Inside your mind**

**Like an angel on your shoulder**

**that makes your colors bolder**

**than you dare**

**And you want to take**

**her everywhere.**

**She could be...**

**TBC**

**I ran out of things to say! Mwahahahaha! Review Please! (This song is by Christian Bautista)**


	3. Chapter 3

**First Love**

**A/n: This song was sung by Utada Hikaru, once again I own NOTHING. Thanks to all who reviewed, it means a lot.**

Dana walked back into the familiar scene of the airport. The past two years she had seen nothing but school (in France), New York and the airport.

Instinctively she reached for the silver chain necklace that was always around her neck, it was Logan's favorite accessories.

"Logan," she said, savoring the sound of his name and the way it just rolled off of her tongue. As she sat down to wait for her flight tears started to well up in her eyes.

**Once in a while**

**You are in my mind**

**I think about the days that we had**

**And I dream that these would all come back to me**

**If only you knew every moment in time**

**Nothing goes on in my heart**

**Just like your memories**

**How I want here to be with you**

**Once more**

"_Logan, by the time you hear this message, I'll probably be on my plane to france…" her voice wavered for awhile. "I just thought you'd wanna know that I…"_

"_**To all passengers of Flight 214, we are now going to start boarding children under 18. Please proceed to the plane now."**_

"_Oh, shoot!" Dana said pulling her carry-on bag up on her shoulder. "I'm sorry… I have to go… bye Logan."_

**You will always gonna be the one**

**And you should know**

**How I wish I could have never let you go**

**Come into my life again**

**Oh, don't say no**

**You will always gonna be the one in my life**

**So true, I believe i can never find**

**Somebody like you**

**my first love**

She remembered the first few nights she spent in France. All she could think of was writing to Logan, instead she wrote a group message which she sent to the whole gang back in PCA.

"Hey guys! This place is so great! Paris is amazing… You guys would love it here. I wish all of you WERE here, it would really help. Anyway, I'd better go, bon jour!"

**Once in awhile**

**Your are in my dreams**

**I can feel the your warm embrace**

**And I pray that it will all come back to me**

**If only you knew every moment in time**

**Nothing goes on in my heart**

**Just like your memories**

**And how I want here to be with you**

**Once more**

Dana sighed as she boarded the plane. No one knew that she was leaving France, not even her parents.

The exchange program had ended but she was offered a scholarship which would allow her to stay and attend her senior year AND university there. Her parents thought she said yes.

That's right, she didn't TELL them, they just ASSUMED she said yes.

"Shows how well they know me, I guess." She thought sarcastically to herself.

She sat down on her first class seat, fastened her seat belt and shut her eyes. It was gonna be a long flight.

**You will always be inside my heart**

**And you should know**

**How I wish I could have never let you go**

**Come into my life again**

**Please don't say no**

**Now and forever you are still the one**

**In my heart**

**So true, I believe I could never find**

**Somebody like you**

**My first love**

**oh oh**

As they crossed the Atlantic she felt a knot forming in her stomach. She was nervous as hell. How would they react? Would they be mad that she came back without telling them? Would they send her back to France?

"Please, let everything be alright…" she said under her breath. "I can't stay away from him forever."

**You will always gonna be the one**

**And you should know**

**How I wish I could have never let you go**

**Come into my life again**

**Oh, don't say no**

**You will always gonna be the one**

**So true, I believe I could never find**

**Now and forever**

**TBC**

**a/n: should I continue? Hmmm… maybe I should just end this whole thing like this. Tell me your thoughts, review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only Reminds Me of You**

**A/n: Okay, I decided to be merciful, here's the latest chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

Dana sighed as she got off of the plane; once again, she had talked herself out of going back to PCA.

Surprisingly enough her parents had NOT thrown her on the plane back to France…

"_Mom, it's Dana…" she said biting her lip, "Could you come pick me up?"_

"_What? Where are you?" her mother, Anne, asked concernedly._

"_I'm at the __New__York__ Hudson Valley International __Airport." She said quietly._

"_Oh… I'll send the driver over to pick you up. Be ready at 7:30, we'll be eating at the Four Seasons." Anne finally said after a five second pause._

"_Alright… thanks mom." Dana said._

_After explaining to her parents the reason she left France, she was afraid that they would send her back but instead, they accepted her decision. They said that it was time for them to respect her choices because she was going to be an adult soon enough._

Dana spotted her mom waving at her across the terminal.

"Hey, honey…" Anna greeted her.

"Mom, I don't know about this." She said as she clasped Logan's silver chain.

"What? You can cross the Atlantic for him but not a few measly states?!" her father, Dan, said jokingly.

"It's not that, I just… what if this isn't real? I mean, I can't exactly take back my words and leave again, can I?" she said, her frustration clearly seen, as she tugged harder on the chain around her neck.

"Hon, if I were in your shoes, I'd rather go and have it get blown up in my face rather than live a life wondering 'what if?' and saying 'if only.'" Anna said clasping her daughter's hand.

Dana thought about it then smiled at her parents, "Alright, I'm going…"

"Finally," Dan exclaimed. "Call us when you get settled in… we love you, Dana."

"I love you guys to!" she said giving them one last hug before running towards the plane.

As she sat down on her seat, she decided to listen to a song her friend helped her record. She wrote it a year after she left PCA…

**I see you, beside me**

**It's only a dream**

**A vision of what used to be**

**The laughter, the sorrow**

**Pictures in time**

**Fading to memories**

She felt so stupid for ignoring Logan her last few days at PCA.

**How could I ever let you go**

**Is it too late to let you know**

Everywhere she went, she would think of him and she almost always ended up crying. When she was in Paris, every time she saw something they would usually laugh at, she would laugh as if he was right there, only to turn and realize he wasn't there. Whenever she saw a lone tree, she would remember the days they would just sit and talk for hours underneath the shade of their spot.

**Chorus:**

**I tried to run from your side**

**But each place I hide**

**It only reminds me of you**

**When I turn out of the lights**

**Even the night**

**It only reminds me of you**

Dana thought going to Paris would make it easier for her to get over him. Boy was she wrong!

She thought that going to Paris would make her forget about all the feelings she felt about him; But being there, amidst so many new people who were in love only made her remember him.

**I needed my freedom**

**This what I've thought**

**But I was a fool to believe**

**My heart breaks while you cry**

**Rivers of tears**

**But I was too blind to see**

**Everything we've been through before**

**Now means so much more**

**That I tried to run from your side**

**But each place I hide**

**It only reminds me of you**

**When I turn out of the light**

**Even the night**

**It only reminds me of you**

**Only you…**

Anna was right, she had to go back to PCA, and she had to find out. She needed to know if Logan felt the same.

**Please come back to me**

**I'm down on my knees**

**Boy can't you see…**

The only problem was, would he forgive her? Would he even take time to listen to her? More knots started forming in her stomach as the plane lifted off, and she thought _"What if he left PCA? Or worse, what if he has a girlfriend?"_

**How could I ever let you go?**

**Is it too late to let you know?**

**That I tried to run from your side**

**But each place I hide**

**It only reminds me of you**

**When I turn out all the lights**

**Even the night**

**It only reminds me of you**

**I tried to run from your side**

**But each place I hide**

**It only reminds me of you**

**When I turn out all the lights**

**Even the night**

**It only reminds me of you**

**You, You,**

**It only reminds me of you**

"Logan, please be there…" she whispered as sleep took over her body.

**TBC**

**A/n: well? Did you like it? I did! Hahahaha… Tell me your thoughts… is the suspense just killing you? Should I prolong the agony or spoil the momentum? Review people! I need brain food… hahahaha… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Keep Holding On**

**A/n: once again, I own nothing but the plot… (sigh) but it's a good plot right? Right? Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee……….. haha, here it goes!**

A blonde girl entered dorm 101 along with a girl with long brown hair, they were both caught up in their conversations they didn't see three suitcases by what used to be an empty bed.

"Did you see that guy?!" The brown haired girl said. "He was sooo hot! Did you think he was hot? Coz I totally thought he was hot! But wait, if you think he's hot I got dibs, okay?"

"Okay, Nicole. Sheesh, calm down, will ya?" the blonde haired girl said in a cute western accent.

"Looks like someone remembered to take their regular dosage of sugar this morning, right Zoey?" Dana said from the used to be empty bed. She had been sitting there waiting for the two to arrive.

"Dana!" both girls exclaimed, running over to give Dana a hug.

After a few minutes, Dana's bones started to complain about the newly acquired weight on her shoulders.

"Alright, the two of you? Off of me, NOW!" she said in a sweet yet obviously menacing voice.

The two girls yelped and quickly got off of her.

"What are you doing here?" Nicole started saying before she was interrupted by Zoey.

"Yeah, I thought you were offered another scholarship?"

"Well, I kinda, said no…" Dana said, unsure of how her friends would react. "I felt like I didn't belong there… it was way too weird for me."

"So, you're staying, for good?" Nicole asked excitedly.

"Oh my god Nicole! You can speak using just a sentence?! I'm so proud of you!" Dana couldn't help retorting sarcastically. "Yes, I am staying, for good."

"Yes!" the three girls pulled each other into another, more comfortable, group hug.

The three girls kept talking about their lives, what had been happening. They had lost touch the last two of months. They only stopped talking when Chase Matthews walked into the room, followed by Michael **(a/n: what's his family name?)**.

"Hey guys!" Dana said smiling at them.

"Oh hey, Dana," Chase said distractedly, "Wait a minute! Dana, is that you?"

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?" she replied, rolling her eyes at him jokingly.

"What's up, girl?" Michael said giving her a high five, "Or should I say bon jour?"

"'What's up' works over 'bon jour' anytime." Dana said shaking her head.

"Uhm, so where's Logan?" Dana said casually.

"Ohmygod!WecompletelyforgottotellyouthatLogan'sbeenreallysickforthepasttwoweekscozhestayedoutintherainforhoursandhours!" Nicole said in a super fast voice.

"Say it again so normal human beings without sugar high can understand, Nicole." Dana said, wondering why everyone seemed to get uncomfortable.

"I said: We completely forgot to tell you that Logan's been really sick for the past two weeks coz he stayed out in the rain for hours and hours!" Nicole said slowly.

"He's what?! Where is he?" Dana said worriedly.

"In our dorm, but he's knocked out most of…" Michael trailed off when he realized Dana had already left.

Dana walked into the boys' dorm room without knocking. What she saw nearly broke her heart.

Logan was wrapped up in at least five blankets with a towel on his forehead. He was asleep but it seemed like a drug-induced sleep coz he looked worried instead of peaceful.

"Logan?" she whispered as she got closer.

"Dana?" he replied, looking at her with heavily-lidded eyes.

"Hey, babe…" she said mustering up a small smile.

"I love you." He said to her loudly.

"Logan, I…" she couldn't thin of anything to say.

"Please don't leave me anymore." He said weakly. "You always left me…"

"What are you talking about, Logan?" she asked confusedly.

"In my dreams, like this one… you always left after I would say that I loved you. I don't think I can stand to watch you leave anymore." He said in a low voice.

"I won't leave, I love you too!" she said hugging him tightly.

"I know this is just a dream, and when I wake up you won't be here anymore but please stay as long as you can?" he pleaded.

"I will, I promise. Just don't forget this dream okay?" she said in return.

"I don't think I will… this has been the best one." He said a small smile playing on his lips.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you stayed," He replied simply.

As he drifted off to sleep, she started singing to him:

**You're not alone**

**Together we stand**

**I'll be by your side**

**You know I'll take your hand**

**When it gets cold**

**And it feels like the end**

**There's no place to go**

**You know I won't give in**

**no I won't give in**

"Please, be okay…" she said as tears started sliding down her face. "I need you, Reese. It's not that I can't live without you, because I can, it's just that I don't WANT to."

**Keep holdin' on**

'**Cause you know we'll make it through**

**We'll make it through**

**Just, stay strong**

'**Cause you know I'm here for you**

**I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say (nothin' you can say)**

**Nothing you can do (nothin' you can do)**

**there's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So, keep holding on**

'**Cause you know we'll make it through**

**We'll make it through**

Logan heard every word she said; too bad it was just a dream. He would give anything just to hear her say those words to him, heck! He would give anything just to see her, Even if she did end up leaving.

But at least, he had this to hang on to. Just a dream but dreams always seemed halfway off of reality anyway.

**So far away**

**I wish you were here**

**Before it's too late**

**This could all disappear**

**Before the doors close**

**And it comes to an end**

**With you by my side**

**I will fight and defend (ah ah)**

**I'll fight and defend (ah ah) yeah yeah**

**Keep holdin' on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through**

**We'll make it through**

**Just, stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you**

**I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say**

**Nothing you can say**

**Nothing you can do**

**nothing you can do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So, keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through**

**We'll make it through**

**Hear me when I say**

**When I say I believe**

**Nothing's gonna change**

**Nothing's gonna destiny**

**Whatever's meant to be**

**Will work out perfectly**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...**

**La da da da, la da da da da**

**La da da da da da da da da**

**Keep holdin' on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through**

**We'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you**

**I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you can say**

**nothing you can say**

**Nothing you can do**

**nothing you can do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So, keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through**

**We'll make it through**

Dana quickly snuggled under the blankets covering Logan. She felt his temperature go a few notches lower. She smiled before wrapping her arms around him.

**TBC**

**a/n: well? What did you think? Did you like it? Tell me! Should Logan wake up or stay with his 'dreams'? I have half a mind to end it here. Review please! Press that shiny, purple button at the bottom of the screen, you know you want to! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Borrowed Time**

**A/n: thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate the comments and ideas you guys give me. Sorry for the late update, was 24 hours really too long?! Haha.. Here goes…**

For the next couple of days Logan still drifted in and out of consciousness, but he was getting a lot better.

The doctors said it was as if his spirit had lifted and was now fighting back, against the sickness.

The only downside about it was that he still thought Dana coming back was still part of his dreams….

**Every fight needs mending**

**Every start has an end**

**Like the sunrise and the sunset**

**That's just how it is**

But he'd rather have her as a dream than never have her at all. Dana frequently visited Logan, but she could no longer sleep by him coz Dean Rivers found out what happened the day she came back.

**Love on borrowed time**

**Will never be yours nor mine**

**I need you like you need me**

**The way we ought to be**

The seventh day after Dana returned Logan seemed to get worse instead of better. Dana tearfully entered his room after overhearing the doctors talking to Dean Rivers about bringing Logan off campus to a nearby hospital.

She gently stroked Logan's hair and whispered in his ear, "Hey, Logan…"

Logan's eyes fluttered open and he sent her a weak smile.

"Dana…" he was just about to say he loved her when he realized tears were streaming down her face.

**Oh, it's good to be true,**

**If our hopes and dreams come true**

**Wish that I had more**

**Of this borrowed time**

**If only it would last a lifetime**

"What's wrong, babe?" he said concernedly.

"you." She replied simply.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" he said looking away.

"No, I'm not… you are."

"What do you mean, D?" he said confusedly.

"They're gonna take you to the hospital, and I can't go." she said nearly in tears.

"But you're just a dream. You'll be there too, right? I mean, the reason I'm trying to stay sick is so I'll get to dream of you everyday. If I get better, I'll probably never have dreams as good as the ones I've been having."

"Oh, Logan…" she said pulling him into a hug.

**This bitterness inside**

**Is an empty space I hide**

**It never satisfies**

**Living my life in a lie**

"D, what is it? You're creeping me out…" he said jokingly.

"I'm here, Logan." She said smiling at him.

**Love on borrowed time**

**Will never be yours nor mine**

**I'll just close my eyes**

**And it will be alright**

"What do you mean?" he said, furrowing his brow.

"I mean here, at PCA."

"But— you're supposed to be in France."

"I came back… for you." She replied.

Logan looked as if he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. He was about to say something to her but then, Dean Rivers walked in with a wheelchair.

"Miss Cruz, I'm afraid you'll have to leave. We'll be taking Mr. Reese to the hospital in town." He said bringing Logan slowly to the wheelchair.

"Dean Rivers, I'm fine now!" he tried to argue, but raising his voice made him go into a coughing fit.

"Come on, Logan, it's for your own good," Dean Rivers said wheeling him around.

"Dana," he said as he tried to stand and face her.

Dana rushed over and steadied him.

"Promise you'll be here when I get back." He said looking straight into her eyes.

"I promise, Logan." She said not minding that it seemed more of a command than a request.

Logan sat back down on the wheelchair and let himself be whisked away without complaint.

**Oh, it's good to be true**

**If our hopes and dreams come true**

**Wish that I had more**

**Of this borrowed time**

**If only it would last a lifetime**

Dana looked around the empty room she was standing in; she saw something shiny under Logan's pillow.

Curiously, she picked it up; it was a picture. She took one look at it and then broke down crying.

**Now that you've gone away**

**You seem so close**

**Oh, it's good to be true**

**If our hopes and dreams come true**

**Wish that i had more**

**Of this borrowed time**

**If only it would last a lifetime**

**TBC**

**A/n: this song was sung by a band from Cueshe… I do not own anything but the plot! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Your Guardian Angel**

**(a/n:sorry for the late update guys! I know, it's been months so late was like, 5 weeks ago, but anyway! I'm finally here with the last chapter! Please review and check out my other stories… Thnx)**

"Where are you guys taking me?" Dana yelled as she tried to free her eyes from the blindfold.

"Oh, you'll see…" Zoey said evilly.

"You guys are so dead once I get out of these ropes!"

"Shush! Come on, you'll spoil the surprise!" Nicole said in earnest.

"If I wanted a surprise on my birthday I would have asked for one." Dana muttered.

"How would that be a surprise?" Nicole said her voice penetrating the five minute silence that came after Dana's remark.

"Ugh… Hey, what's that sound?"

**When I see your smile**

**Tears run down my face I can't replace**

**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**

**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**

**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

"No way…" Dana whispered as Zoey undid the blindfold.

As her eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room her gaze was focused to a spot directly in front of her. Her eyes widened as she realized she was staring directly into Logan's eyes.

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**

**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing**

**And stars are falling all for us**

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**

**I can show you I'll be the one**

Dana watched, mesmerized by the beauty of the song. She was dumbfounded by the voice that came from Logan as he belted out the song.

It seemed as if her body moved of its own accord when Logan stretched out his hand to her. She slowly moved towards the stage and took his hand.

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart**

**Please don't throw that away**

**Cuz I'm here for you**

**Please don't walk away and**

**Please tell me you'll stay**

Tears welled up in Dana's eyes as Logan held her closer with each and every line as if afraid she would slip away.

**Use me as you will**

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

**And I know I'll be okay**

**Though my skies are turning gray**

"I love you." She whispered as he drew her closer once more.

His eyes widened in surprise and his voice broke a little but he continued to sing but this time with even more feelings.

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

As he sung the last note, he hugged her tight and whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Dae…"

The two gazed into each others eyes and without saying another word, they left the café and headed out. They had a date with a certain tree just outside the PCA walls; the place where it all started.

**a/n: thanks for supporting my fic! hope you guys weren't disappointed by the ending. Well, if you are just PM me and I'll try to set up an alternative ending… hahaha… PEACE!**


End file.
